Used To
by BrucasHEARTS
Summary: You used to talk to me like; I was the only one around. You used to lean on me like; the only other choice was falling down. You used to walk with me like; we had nowhere we needed to go. A BRUCAS FIC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She was fiercely independent

She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant, beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and she doesn't even know it yet.

"That's what you said about her, right Lucas?" questioned Rachel.

Lucas had only come here to make sure that Rachel was okay after learning about her little overdose. Yet here Rachel was questioning him.

"Yeah I did, and I was right. She did change the world Rachel. She has come farther than anyone of us could have ever imagined" replied Lucas.

"So what happens now? The latest buzz is that you are getting married to that fat ass editor of yours." said Rachel.

"Its true, and Rachel I love her." Lucas said hastily.

"Sure Lucas, whatever you have to make yourself believe. But we both agree that you haven't exactly made the best choices in your life when it comes to your love life." Rachel smirked.

That maybe true thought Lucas. He did have trouble finding his way with Brooke and Peyton and choosing which one he loved. And now here he was almost a week before his marriage, and his bride to be was neither Brooke nor Peyton.

"That's fair I guess." replied Lucas.

"Do you remember when we had that Fantasy Boy Draft and me and you spent a whole evening together? You practically spent the whole night trying to convince me that Brooke was the one for you. Whatever happened to that?" Rachel smiled sadly.

"Yeah I remember. Nothing happened to it Rachel, Brooke and I just realized that we weren't meant to be." Lucas said plainly.

"Are you sure it was Brooke and you who decided or just you, because I remember seeing Brooke that night and I don't know if you could tell or not but she looked pretty heartbroken to me. She let you go Lucas because she wanted you to be happy. And she knew that Peyton would make you happier than she could ever. She put always put Peyton above her; I don't really know why, but she did. She still loved you and she let you go and make your decision and prove whom you wanted to be with. I kept telling her and comforting her every night that you would come back to her but what did you do? Lucas you proved Brooke right, you went to Peyton. How could you do that to her? And Brooke not being selfish like Peyton was she let her have you. She didn't try to steal you away. Because even though Peyton had done that to Brooke she would never could do that to her." Rachel confessed.

I was in awe. I didn't realize how good of a person Brooke was and how much she had sacrificed for Peyton to be happy. She really had a heart of gold. I guess what the say was true then; Brooke would give away anything for the important people in her life.

"Wow, I didn't know all that." Lucas said.

"So whatever happened to that destiny shot Lucas isn't Brooke the one for you?" questioned Rachel.

"That was a lucky shot." Lucas replied.

"Maybe so, but what about Brooke being the girl that you were so tragically hung over?" Rachel asked once again.

Flashback

"_Every guy has a one girl that they are all tragically hung over" said Rachel. _

"_Not if she is the girl." Lucas replied. _

_--_

"_Follow my voice.. if Brooke's the one make the shot." Rachel said. _

_Whoosh. _

"_What happened?" asked Lucas. _

"_It went in." Rachel smiled._

_--_

"_Do you honestly believe that here is only one person on this entire planet that is right for you?" asked an frustrated Rachel. _

"_I do, and she's in that apartment." Lucas said and smiled. _

_End Flashback_

"We were in high school then we really didn't know what we wanted and we are completely different people now. I have to get going, I will talk to you later though. Nice catching up with you Rachel I really missed you." Lucas said.

"Sure, whatever you say Scott. Yeah same here." Rachel smiled.

Lucas left the room astounded the memories and emotions that the conversation had brought back. Just as he was about to open the door and leave Brooke walked in. God was she gorgeous. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Hey Brooke" smiled Lucas.

"Hey" said Brooke looking up.

"Look there is something I wanted to talk to you about Brooke…."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner

**Hey guys I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner. But, my just passed away a month or so ago and I was having a really hard time dealing with that and exams and everything. Once again I'm really sorry! You will never have to wait this long EVER again I promise 3. **

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING. **

**So here it is… xoxo **

**BrucasHEARTS. **

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about.." said an impatient Brooke.

RIIIINNGGGGGG! RIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Umm hold on, I think that's my phone. Oh hey Linds. Yeah I'll be right there." said Lucas.

There goes my chance to talk to Brooke. Oh well may be some other time will be better.

"Brooke --

"Don't worry about it Lucas, we could talk some other time. You should go see Lindsay." sighed a relieved Brooke.

**(A/N:** **Okay so now we skip ahead to 5x18 near the season finale, but it's going to like totally different!)**

At the airport….

"Bye Angie, I sure am going to miss you. I hope you remember me someday when you grow up; I love you, never forget that." cried Brooke.

As I turned around I stopped in shock, because behind me there stood a tear eyed Peyton.

"Brooke, you know you didn't have to do this alone, you could've told me." winced Peyton.

"I know, but I wanted to."sighed Brooke, while letting you a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Come on, we should get you home. We both need to give our hearts some time to heal." said Peyton.

"So you never really told me what happened between you and Lucas. Wanna start talking now Blondie." smiled Brooke

"He said that he needed some time, to listen for what his heart was telling him. I guess he just needs some time to get over Lindsay you know. And no matter what I'll be ready when he is. I told him that." said Peyton.

"I hope with all my heart that Lucas makes you happy Peyton, you deserve it." said Brooke.

I hear the door creep open and I turn my head to see who it is, Lucas' shadow appears through the darkness of the night.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So what are you doing.." he asks

"Nothing really that important." I reply.

"So I heard about Angie, why didn't you tell me Brooke?" he questions me.

"Come on Lucas, you've got so much going on in your life right now and I just thought that Angie leaving right now should be the least of your worries. Anyways you should be focusing on Peyton and Lindsay or may be even about fixing that broken heart of yours and giving it what it wants." I say.

"Yeah but you're my friend and I want to be able to be there for you." He pleads.

"So where's Peyton." He asks.

"At work, I'm really glad that things are working out between the two of you Lucas. She loves you Lucas, with all her heart, and she never meant for her love for you to ever hurt Lindsay or anyone else for that matter. You really make her happy, and I love you for that." I say unexpectedly.

_**Flashback**_

"_**You know I love him Brooke. But I never meant my love for him to hurt you." Said Peyton"**_

"_**Thank you." I said.**_

_**End Flashback **_

"Thanks Brooke, I know that but I'm not really sure that Peyton is what my heart wants." He said seemingly.

"You don't mean that. Gosh Lucas, you wrote a whole book about how much you love her, and you told the world. It has always been Lucas and Peyton; and that's the way it's meant to be. So stop lagging around and go pour your heart out to her." I smiled.

"That's the thing Brooke, I don't really think its Peyton that I am in love with anymore.." he sighs.

WELL THERE IT IS!!

I know that it wasn't much but I need to sit and get some more ideas and when I do I promise to write really, really long chapters.

So here's a riddle.

How is it possible to write and in a sentence 5 times and still have it be grammatically correct and make sense? o.O

Trust me, it is hard. Took me at least 2 years to figure it out until I saw a sign!

Anyways I LOVE YOUU ALL! 33

And you know you wanna hit that REVIEW button, so just do it.

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

And I love you all.

Toodlessss. .. xoxo 3

-Caitlin, BrucasHEARTS.


End file.
